


Shoulder to Shoulder

by LouTheStarSpeaker



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Best Friends, Fluffember2020, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouTheStarSpeaker/pseuds/LouTheStarSpeaker
Summary: The distance between Alan and Laurie is usually measured by thousands of miles, now it's just footsteps in the sand.Written for the Fluffember2020 prompt 'Together'
Relationships: Alan Tracy & Laurie Charter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Shoulder to Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fluffember 2020, using the prompt Together.
> 
> Also, this is the first story including Laurie, my original character! She and her family have been living in my head for the past year or so, and I'm very excited (and kind of pretty nervous) for you to meet her.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> ~Lou xx

Alan and Laurie walked the beach as morning dawned from dusty blue into reddened skies. Alan’s prints stretched far behind him, hands replacing feet in places he’d turned cartwheels. Laurie’s footsteps were lapped away by the ocean as she walked the line where the beach met the water, a sandal dangling from each hand.

It was the first time they’d seen each other in months. Talking without time zones between them had a way of slowing them both down, and their pace was leisurely, chatting about the normal and not-so-normal bits of their teenage lives.

It was things like, a manual override added to Thunderbird Three because Alan kept locking his keys inside. 

Or the fact that Laurie’s Dad wouldn’t let her work with Brain’s on ship designs until she fixed her, admittedly crappy, sleep schedule. 

And of course there was school, and the half-dreadful, half-comforting solidarity of two slipping English grades. 

The average mixed in with the amazing, their world was a weird one for anyone to navigate, let alone a couple of high school students. But it helped to talk to someone who got it.

“So, long story short,” Alan summed up, “those dumb shoulder guard things actually came in handy. Probably would’ve dislocated it without them.” 

Laurie shook her head, the silver beads on her braids making a sound akin to a wind-chime. “Okay, but maybe next time tell me you sprained your shoulder  _ before _ you start doing cartwheels? So I can stop you from doing something stupid?”

Alan waved her off with a grin. “That was like almost two weeks ago. I’m totally good now.” He turned another cartwheel to prove it. 

It might’ve been mildly impressive in that way most cartwheels were, except Laurie was too busy ducking Alan’s flying flip-flop to spare much attention. Alan landed on his feet, with only one shoe, the other arcing almost gracefully into the water and landing with a little splash.

Laurie laughed, standing up and fishing Alan’s wayward flip flop out of the sea. “Weaponizing footwear now, Allie?” 

She tossed it back to him and Alan caught it with both hands. “Aww, it’s gonna be all squelchy now.” 

“I’m thinking you’ll live.” 

Alan replaced his flip-flop, taking a few experimental steps. “That’s debatable.” There was definitely a bit of a pout there. 

Some things never changed. Not that Laurie could say much anything, she was the youngest of a household too, after all. Parts of it were universal.

Alan’s communicator watch chimed, distracting him momentarily from waterlogged footwear.

Laurie looked over. “Is it a rescue?”

“No, there’s a different alarm for that.” Alan said, picking up the call. A hologram of Laurie’s older brother flickered to life above his wrist. “Eagan, hey, what’s up?”

“Hey, Al. Laurie’s still with you, right? I couldn’t get a hold of her.”

Alan raised an eyebrow at Laurie, shifting so the holo senser picked her up. “Yeah, she’s right here.”

Laurie gave a sheepish laugh as she fiddled with her own watch. Three missed calls from her brother. “Sorry, Eagan. It was on silent.”

Eagan shook his head. “Why does anyone even give you a communicator anymore?” Failing to pick was not an isolated incident in Laurie’s case. 

“You’re guess is as good as mine at this point. So, what’s up?”

“I was just wondering if you two were coming up for breakfast or do I need to hide your plates away somewhere?” Certain family members, naming no names of course, had back holes in place of stomachs, and noses like a bloodhound’s when it came to good food.

Alan raised a finger, tentatively asking, “So we're talking about food  _ you _ made, right?” 

Eagan had his hair back in the way he usually did when he’d been cooking, although of course he could’ve only been trying to pull Grandma Tracy’s efforts out of the fire. 

Quite literally. 

Eagan’s brown eyes glimmered with amusement, visible even through the hologram. “Yes, Alan, I made the food.”

“Start to finish?” 

“Start to finish.”

The palpable relief was not an exaggeration. “Cool, we’ll be there in a second.” A swipe through the hologram and Alan ended the call. 

He threw a grin at Laurie. “Race you up?”

Laurie pulled on her shoes. As if he even had to ask. It was pretty much tradition at this point. “You’re on. The usual wager?”

Dibs on breakfast plus whatever was in the other’s pockets.

“Sure. Don’t know if I’ve got anything good, though.” Alan rifled through his pockets. A granola bar wrapper, two dollars in Candaian quarters, and… “Oh! Gummy worms! Forgot about those.” 

The bag was half empty but that hardly diminished the novelty of the prize. Candy was a rarity on the Island. 

“Let me see what I have.” Laurie fished around in her own pockets, coming up with a small skein of embroidery floss, a packet of trail mix, and the seashells she’d picked up from the beach.

Alan eyed the trail mix. “Well, I’ll never say no to free food.”

Laurie stuffed everything back in her pockets. “It’s not yours yet, Alan.”

“Key word being ‘yet’.” He said, drawing a line in the sand. “Fair warning, I’ve been going on runs with Scott and I’ve gotten  _ really _ fast.” 

Laurie grinned, a spark in her eye. “Just count us off already.”

Alan counted back from three and they took off like unbottled lightning, sand spraying up from their shoes, leaving laughter in their wake in lieu of thunder. 

Two kids- and that’s all they were right now, best friends, unextraordinary and average- flying through the morning, stretching each moment for all it was worth.


End file.
